claymorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MrsWalker
Willkommen! Hi MrsWalker - wir freuen uns, dass Claymore Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel HEy Hi!. I'm José, the admin of the Spanish and Vietnamese Claymore Wiki. I'd like to know if you wanna afiliate your wiki with ours. It includes the following lenguages: *Spanish *English *Vietnamese *Russian *French Well... that's all, and congratulations for your new wiki (:. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 02:37, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ... Hi! I wanna to ask you if you can delete the file Datei:Tabitha V20.png. I didn't know there was already an image of Tabitha. 16:50, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) I'll do that right away! By the way, Tabitha is called "Tabatha" in the German translation,so I'll rename her article as well. MrsWalker 18:49, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Na nen netten Gruß vom englischen Claymore Wiki, hatte gar nicht mitbekommen dass es nun auch eine auf deutsch gibt :D Viel Erfolg [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 16:29, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe zwei neue Artikel erstellt. Einen über den sechsarmigen, männlichen Erwachten im Paburo-Gebirge, und einen über die neuen männlichen Hybriden. Könntest du mal drübergucken, ob sie richtig eingeordnet und erstellt sind? Chevalier Solomon (Diskussion) 22:55, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hallo, ich wollte in nächster Zeit dieses wiki bearbeiten, da aber die admins sehr inaktiv sind, wollte ich fragen, ob ich admin rechte erhalten könnte?